Sailor Moon Meets The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!
by HentaiFictionWorld
Summary: After unknowingly being teleported to Angel Grove by an unknown force the Sailor Senshi come face to face with the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers but unfortunately for the Senshi they weren't the only ones teleported to Angel Grove...
1. Chapter 1 Dimension's Collide!

Chapter 1: Dimensions Collide!

It was a hot day in Angel Grove the Power Rangers had just stopped another of Rita Repulsa's monsters and are enjoying a little basketball when a loud blast of thunder is suddenly heard but there's no clouds in the skies Billy who's wearing a blue muscle shirt and white shorts looked up and around "I wonder if Rita is up to something again..." he pondered as he continued looking around with a worried look.

Meanwhile up at Rita's moon lair another blast of thunder is heard and this one shakes her lair so much that her and everyone else are sent tumbling to the ground "What the hell is going on!?" Rita moaned as she tried getting back up only to fall back down "I don't know my queen but I got a bad feeling about this!" Goldar said standing up just as a blast of lightning struck the ground behind him.

Just as the lightning departed 3 figures appeared as if out of nowhere one of them was a man wearing a purple soldier looking outfit he has long white hair and blue eyes, his shirt is unbuttoned at the top he doesn't say a word and instead scoffs as he looks around at Rita's base the other is a man with short black haired and black eyes wearing a knight like outfit with a sword at his side he too scoffs as he looks around.

The third figure a woman in a floor length purple and black dress with long brown hair, brownish yellow eyes, long red fingernails she has a white bracelet on her left arm with a purple diamond in it and a white horn on both of her shoulders shes carrying a massive staff with a big orb on it "Where the hell are we and how the hell did we end up in this dump?" the woman asked looking around.

Rita glares at the woman "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my lair!?" she demanded pointing her scepter at the woman "Watch your tongue whelp! your in the presence of Queen Beryl!" the man with white hair said pointing his finger at her in anger "Queen Beryl you say?" Rita murmured as she walked up to her and looked her over "Only Queen allowed in my lair is ME!" Rita said swinging her scepter at Beryl who uses her own staff to block the attack.

Meanwhile back down in Angel Grove another blast of lightning strikes behind the rangers who all jump high in fright both from the bolt and because they see five teenage girls suddenly appear before them one of them a girl with blonde hair that resembles two meatballs that have red orbs in them with two strings of spaghetti and blue eyes wearing a white top with a blue and white sailor fuku uniform with white and reddish gloves, crescent moon earrings with red and white boots holding a black cat with a crescent moon on its forehead looked around in fright as she yelled "Where are we!?" while a girl with short blue hair and blue eyes wearing the same outfit except hers is blue with blue earrings walks up.

The girl with blue hair takes a look around "I'm not sure but it sure is hot here..." she said wiping the sweat off her forehead "You're in Angel Grove ladies..." Billy said suddenly and the girls looked over at them and all of them except the girl with blue hair shot heart eyes at the guys "HOLY HOT GUYS!" they all said in perfect unison while another one of the girls this one has long black hair that has a purple tint to it and purplish black eyes wearing the same outfit as Sailor Moon except hers is red and purple and shes wearing red heel shoes she shot an annoyed look at the girl with the meatball hairstyle "Sailor Moon have you forgotten about Tuxedo Mask! give us single girls a chance will you!?" she grumbled loudly.

Sailor Moon glares back at her "Doesn't mean I can't look Mars!" she shot back at her as the Rangers suddenly walk up to the girls "My name is Tommy these are my friends Jason, Trini, Zach, Billy and Kimberly.." Tommy explained pointing to each of them, Sailor Moon nods and smiles "I'm Sailor Moon and these are my friends Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter and the meanie is Sailor Mars!" she replied making Sailor Mars shoot her an angry look

"Really Sailor Moon?" she spat angrily but Sailor Jupiter who's also wearing the same outfit but is white and green with a pink bow on her chest with green heel boots and brown hair tied into a ponytail held up her hand in front of Mars and said "Now's not the time Mars..." as she looked at her seriously her emerald green eyes shone brightly in the sun.

Mars blushes slightly and nodded "Yeah your right Jupiter..." she said backing up as Venus walks forward she's wearing the same outfit as Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury except hers is orange and white with orange heel shoes she's got long blonde hair and blue eyes with a red bow on the back of her head and shes carrying a white cat with a gold crescent moon on its forehead "Sailor Moon didn't get to mention it because Mars interrupted her but our cats names are Luna and Artemis..." she explained holding up the white cat while Sailor Moon holds up the black one "This one's Luna!" she said proudly.

Meanwhile back up at Rita's lair her and Queen Beryl are still duking it out when Goldar suddenly says "My Queen you should come and see this!" while looking down towards Angel Grove using Rita's telescope "I'm a little uh busy you blithering idiot!" Rita spat as her and Queen Beryl engaged in a back and forth shoving match with their wands together "But my Queen those brats are talking to some odd looking girls..." he explained making both Rita and Beryl stop fighting as they look at him.

Beryl raises her eyebrows "Funny looking girls? it can't be..." she said with a shocked look on her face as she suddenly walks over and shoves Goldar out of the way then peers into the telescope and growls angrily "Damn it to hell the Sailor Senshi are here too!" she said clenching her fist tightly as she watches the Senshi chat with the rangers "Who or what are the Sailor Senshi?" Rita demanded angrily as she walked over towards Beryl.

Beryl shoots an angry look at Rita "The Sailor Senshi are the annoying brats who constantly interfere with my plans!" she spat angrily before looking at the man she arrived with and says "Kunzite! Endymion! go and kill the Senshi!" they bow but before they can leave Rita says "Wait! those brats are with the power rangers if they work together there would be nothing your men can do to stop them but if we work together we can take them down easily what do you say?" then sneers darkly.

Queen Beryl sneers back as she replies "I like the way you think Rita..." then they both laugh darkly.

Chapter 1 End.


	2. Chapter 2 The Senshi Meet Zordon!

Chapter 2: The Senshi Meet Zordon!

Jason looks around then back at the Senshi "I don't know what's going on but I think we should go the Command Center maybe Zordon has some answers..." The Senshi all look at him as Mercury replies "Command Center? Zordon?" Jason nods as he holds up a hand "Yeah Zordon's our leader if anyone knows what's going its him... besides I got the feeling your trustworthy so Zordon won't mind us bringing you there" he explained with a smile.

The Senshi all nod at him as Kimberly looks over at them "Like what's with the mini skirts? don't you find it odd jumping around in outfits were people can see your underwear?" she asked curiously making them all put their hands on their heads as a sweat drop appears on their foreheads "Yeah we didn't choose the outfits they just came with our transformations..." Sailor Moon replied with a nervous giggle.

Jason quickly looks around again "Well lets be off before someone comes along..." he explained as the Rangers all walk up to the Senshi and grabs their arms then teleports away to the Command Center arriving a few moments later "Ai yi yi yi this is terrible!" Alpha 5 muttered ignoring the Rangers arrival as he pushed buttons on the consoles.

Sailor Mercury looked around in awe then looked at Alpha "Oh my god this place is amazing!" she muttered walking over to Alpha and looking him over "Wow an actual living robot! this is so cool!"" Mercury quickly added touching Alpha who jumped in surprise "Billy who is this girl and why is she touching me?" he asked looking at Billy.

Billy chuckles in amusement as he explains "Alpha these ladies claim to be the Sailor Senshi and they said they came from Japan we were hoping Zordon could shed some light on the situation..." Alpha twiddles his fingers together nervously as Mercury continues to examine him "I'm sorry Mercury is the genius of our group she loves technology..." Jupiter explained with a giggle just as Zordon appeared in his tube.

All the girls jump when they see Zordon's floating head in the tube and they jump even higher when he starts speaking "Rangers my sensors just picked up a really dark energy coming from Rita's moon base I cannot tell you what it is but its far more sinister than Rita!" he explained making them all react with shock as Mercury looks up at Zordon "I'm guessing we weren't the only ones that portal brought here..." she said putting her hand on her chin.

Zordon nods in agreement "The same thought had occurred to me... by the way my name is Zordon of Eltar" he explained as the girls looked up at him in awe as Sailor Moon replies "I am Sailor Moon and these are my friends Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus together we are the Sailor Senshi and we fight for Love and Justice!" Luna looks up at Sailor Moon "Hey don't forget us Sailor Moon!" she said making the Rangers all jump up in surprise.

Trini looks at Luna "Did that cat just speak or was I hearing things?" she asked wide eyed Sailor Moon giggles with a hand behind her head "Yeah um Luna and Artemis both talk they're our guides..." she explained as her and Venus hold up Luna and Artemis who both smile broadly Billy puts his hand on his chin as he looks at them "So they're your version of Zordon then?" he asked walking over and peering at them.

Sailor Moon nods just as Zordon chimes in "Rangers behold the viewing globe we've finally got a clear image of what's causing the dark energy at Rita's base!" All of them walk over and look into the globe and the Senshi react with shock when they see Queen Beryl, Kunzite and Endymion talking with Rita "Not them..." Sailor Moon muttered in surprise Zordon looks at her "You know those people?" he asked curiously and Sailor Moon nods as she replies "Its the Dark Kingdom our enemies from Japan!" while closing her hands into tight fists.

Chapter 2 End.


	3. Chapter 3 Goldar And Kunzite Attack!

Chapter 3: Goldar and Kunzite Attack!

Zordon sighs "Guess we have no choice but to work together Sailor Moon I just have one question for you all.." he said as the girls turned to face him "Ask away Zordon!" Sailor Moon said nodding at him, Zordon smiles "Will you the Sailor Senshi swear to keep the rangers identity a secret at all times and never tell anyone about this command center?" he asked looking at them all.

The Senshi all bow to him "We promise on the honor of the Senshi code to never divulge the secret of the Power Rangers to anyone Zordon!" Sailor Moon replied just as the alarm blares "What was that?" Sailor Mercury asked as they looked around while Alpha 5 says "Ai Yi Yi Yi Yi our sensors are picking up trouble!" he replied.

Zordon sighed "Rangers and Senshi behold the viewing globe Goldar that white haired man my sensors called Kunzite and the black haired man my sensors called Endymion have attacked Angel Grove with a putty patrol please go and may the power protect you!" he said seriously as the Rangers looked at the Senshi "Hope you ladies are ready..." Billy said as they all grabbed their morphers "ITS MORPHIN TIME!" Jason said as they all transformed and with the Senshi they teleported to where Goldar and Kunzite were.

Goldar chuckled darkly "Bout time you got here..." he said pointing his sword at them while Kunzite and Endymion have their arms crossed sneering at them while putties jumped around in front of them "Give it up Goldar you can't win!" Jason said pointing at him Goldar chuckles "That's where you're wrong Red Ranger! today's the day you die and my Queen takes over the planet!" he replied as Kunzite and Endymion uncrossed their arms.

The Senshi and the rest of the Rangers walk up to Jason then stand side by side with him "YOU SAILOR SENSHI WILL PAY FOR ZOISITE'S DEATH!" Kunzite yelled pointing a finger at them just as the putties run in to attack them, working together the Senshi and Ranger's easily dispatch the putties then they surround Goldar, Kunzite and Endymion "Surrender its over!" Sailor Moon said pulling out her moon wand and holding it up.

Goldar growls as he swings his sword at Tommy who kicks it away then kicks Goldar clean in the head knocking him down "You're next Kunzite!" Tommy said jumping up and doing a spin kick but Kunzite flies backwards avoiding it then sends a blast of razor like energy attacks which hit Tommy clean in the stomach knocking him down "He's strong..." Tommy gasped holding his ribs.

Meanwhile back up at Rita's moon palace she grabs her magic wand with both hands "Goldar you weak baboon! MAGIC WAND MAKE MY GOLDAR GROW!" she yelled tossing her scepter towards Angel Grove where it increases his size to skyscraper height "Oh shit! how do we fight something that huge!" Sailor Moon gasped loudly.

Jason looks at the girls "You ladies take care of Kunzite and Endymion we'll handle Goldar!" he replied as the they nodded at him then the Rangers held out their hands "WE NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW!" Jason yelled and the zords came as Tommy pulled out his Dragon Dagger and called the Dragonzord "Let's do this!" he said as they all went to their zords while the senshi brawled with Kunzite and Endymion.

The Rangers form the Dino Megazord and start a vicious battle with Goldar as the senshi continue to brawl with Kunzite and Endymion "You foolish Senshi will die now!" he said sending the razor energy attacks at them while Endymion pulls out his sword "For Queen Beryl..." he said as the girls dodge Kunzite's attack as Mercury crosses her arms "BUBBLE SPRAY!" she yelled covering the area in a thick fog "DAMN YOU!" Kunzite and Endymion yelled angrily as Kunzite punched at the mist while Endymion swings his sword around.

Sailor Moon smirks as she holds up her Moon Wand "MOON HEALING ESCALATION!" she yelled sending a purifying beam towards Kunzite who teleports out of the way "I will never in a million years say refreshed!" he said looking around angrily just as Sailor Moon turned her wand on Endymion "Endymion... I will save you!" she said as Beryl's voice suddenly appeared in both Kunzite and Endymion's minds "Return now!" she said and both of them nodded as they teleported away.

The senshi turn to the Ranger's battle with Goldar and smile when they see Goldar get knocked down after taking a hit from the Megazords sword he immediately stands back up "This isn't over Rangers you haven't seen the last of me!" he said and teleported back to Rita's base where he's chewed out by Rita as the Rangers leave the zords and rejoin the senshi.

Sailor Moon cheers "We did it!" she said happily and hugs Jupiter "I'm glad..." she replied smiling happily as Mercury looks at Billy "I guess we have to stay here until we figure out how to get back home... but we got no place to stay" she said putting a hand on her chin as she looks puzzled.

Billy holds up a hand "Hmm that is a quandry isn't it? well I got spare room one of you could stay in but that still doesn't help..." he replied putting his hand on his helmet as Jason looks over at them "Any of you have any money?" he asked curiously the girls all shook their heads "No... all our money is back home" Sailor Moon replied with a sigh then they all looked around and saw no one so they de-transformed back into their school girl uniforms.

The Rangers followed suit and de-transformed "Well like I said I have one room available how about you guys?" Billy asked looking at the other rangers who nod "Yeah I got a spare room at my place any one of you is welcome to crash at my place..." Jason said smiling kindly as the other rangers nod in agreement "Us too who knows it might be fun!" Trini said happily.

Ami smiles happily "I guess we should tell you our real names I'm Ami Mizuno and these goofballs over here are Rei Hino, Minako Aino, Makoto Kino, Usagi Tsukino" she explained pointing to the girls as Usagi steps in front of Ami and points at her while looking at the rangers "Ami is the genius of our group she aces every test thrown at her!" she explained giggling loudly.

Billy looks at Ami and blushes softly "A genius huh?" he said chuckling softly as Tommy points at Billy "Well every great team needs a genius and ours is Billy.." he explained and Billy nodded "Affirmative it helps in the long run Tommy..." he replied as Ami smiles at him as she walks towards him "So Billy what kind of genius are you?" she asked blushing softly.

Billy smiled at her as he replied "Oh I consider myself more of a scientific genius really..." Ami raised her eyebrows as she looked at him "Oh so you build and invent stuff huh?" she replied holding her hands in front of herself as Billy nodded "Affirmative want to see some of my inventions some time Ami?" he asked then found himself blushing a bit a harder as he looked at her.

Ami nodded "I'd love to and maybe I can help you with a few things too..." she replied smiling kindly at him but she too felt her face getting hotter as Usagi smirked "I guess Ami is staying with Billy then..." she said making Ami's face go even hotter "USAGI!" she gasped loudly and everyone laughed hysterically.

Chapter 3 End.

Note: to clear up some confusion I edited chapter 1 to remove some glaring plot holes a friend pointed out to me so be sure to read chapter 1 again if your confused thank you and hope you continue to enjoy the story :)


End file.
